Truth or Dare?
by PineapplePotter
Summary: Phil and Dan make a new truth or dare video but what happens when Phil is dared to kiss Dan?
1. Truth Or Dare?

Phil sat on the sofa, laptop in his lap scrolling through tumblr. He decided to look up the tag "phan". He didn't have feelings for Dan, or at least he thought he didn't. But he was just curious to see what people were posting about him and Dan. Thank god Dan wasn't here to see him scrolling through this. Him and his girlfriend Flora had went out to dinner. He just secretly hoped that he wouldn't bring her back here. Phil hated Dan's girlfriend but he wasn't so sure why. There was just something about her that made Phil hate her strongly. But he could never tell Dan. Because he wouldn't know what to say after Dan would probably ask why.

Later after 10 minutes of more scrolling he heard the front door open and Dan walked in thankfully alone. But Dan didn't look too happy. In fact he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Phil set his laptop beside him and said, "Dan are you alright?" Dan sighed, "No. Not really. Flora dumped me. Well…I dumped her but she might as well have dumped me." Phil was confused, "What do you mean? What happened?" "She was cheating on me" Phil's eyes grew wide. "What! Are you sure?" "Positive. While she was in the bathroom her phone vibrated and fell off the table I went to pick it up when I noticed a message from a guy named 'Stan'. I don't want to get into the details but I went through the messages and… They were _**sexting **_while we were on a date! Can you believe that?", Dan sighed. "And I actually thought she was different. Why is it every girl I finally get something bad happens" He was crying now. "Aw, Dan it'll be alright", he lead Dan to the couch and put his shoulder around him. "You'll find the perfect girl one day, trust me. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

The next day Dan and Phil were both sitting on the sofa. Phil was reading his mentions on twitter. There seemed to be a lot of people asking for a new "Truth or Dare" video. "Hey Dan, we should make another truth or dare video. It looks like a lot of people on twitter want one" "Yeah I see that", Dan chuckled. "But we should!" And so a couple hours later they set up the camera ready to film a video. They both drew on cat whiskers. Phil began to tweet to send in their truths or dares. And within a minute he already got about 70 new mentions. "Okay let's do dis!", Dan said sitting in front of the camera. Phil sat down next to him.

"Hey guys! A lot of you have been asking for another truth or dare video…", Phil began.  
"And here it is! Truth or Dare 4!", Dan finished. And they both did an awkward dance.

Phil looked through his twitter mentions, "I dare you to shove a banana in your ear." And so Dan walked into the kitchen and picked up a banana, unpeeled it and stuck it in his ear. "Oh god this is really unpleasant" Pil laughed as Dan walked back over while pulling out his phone to find a truth or dare for Phil. "I dare you to shave your head!" "That is never going to happen!", Phil said with a chuckle. "Okay fine. I dare you to kiss Dan" They both grew wide-eyed. _Oh jeez as if we didn't get this enough times. But why out of all the tweets did he have to pick this one? _Phil thought to himself. Surely he would think Dan would make a big joke about it or something like that but he seemed to want to go along with it. "Well alright", Phil said awkwardly turning toward Dan.


	2. New Feelings?

**Dan's POV**

Phil turned toward me, about to kiss me. I don't understand why I'm making such a big deal out of this in my head. It's just a kiss. Right? Phil and I will always just be really close friends. Well at least to him. I had liked him for a long time but I just tried to push the feelings aside and date other people because I knew Phil would never like me. And I was actually secretly hoping that this dare would pop up again. I really wanted to kiss Phil to see if my feelings were true or not. But I couldn't just ask him or do it randomly. It would freak him out. And he probably wouldn't talk to me for a long time and things would just be awkward.

And then he kissed me. As soon as he pressed his lips to mine I didn't want it to ever end. I felt fireworks. Yeah. My feelings were definitely true. I couldn't help but pull him closer to me. I knew I would regret it after because when I pulled away Phil's eyes were wide. "Oh jeez. I'm sorry Phil.", I got up and ran into my room. As soon as I closed my door I sat on my bed. _Dear god that was amazing. Too bad he probably won't want be to post it and we'll probably have to start again._

**Phil's POV**

I actually never thought I had feelings for Dan. But that kiss lead me to a million different feelings. I didn't know what to do. Should I tell him? I was still sitting on the floor. Dan had ran to his room. I wanted to go after him but I wouldn't know what to say… What if I had feelings for Dan this whole time and I just never noticed? I mean Dan is perfect. I knew I was gay and he knew too but, would this ruin our friendship? I really wouldn't want that to happen. I mean I love Dan. And after that kiss I'm not sure if I only loved him as a close friend.

**Sorry it's so short and that it took so long. I was actually surprised that the first chapter actually got reviews! I promise that the next chapter will be longer. If anyone has any idea's just tweet or DM me on twitter th4ts_s0_fetch. n_n Thank you so much for reading if you did.**


	3. Too Late?

**Phil's POV**

I had gone to my room I was sitting on my bed for a couple of minutes when I decided to take a walk, it seemed like Dan was still in his room because he wasn't in the living room when I headed out the door. I ended up going to the coffee shop. It was pretty chilly outside. And I needed something to warm me up and help me think.

I was sitting at a table alone sipping my coffee, when all of a sudden I heard screaming. I looked over at the counter and there was a masked man with a gun up to the cashier's head. This has never happened before! What do I do? Well the masked man gave me the answer. "EVERYONE LAY ON THE FLOOR OR I'LL SHOOT!" Oh no. He was going to hold us all hostage. Why didn't I just stay home?

**Dan's POV**

_Dan just tell him already. I mean you can't just keep it to yourself forever! Phil deserves to know. And if it gets too awkward or if he hates you then maybe you could rent your own flat. By yourself. No…I can't live without Phil. I mean who else would I go to? He's the only one who understands me. Who gets me. But…What if he likes me back? And it works out, and we live happily ever after with 2 adopted children, one boy one girl and we can name them… Wait why am I thinking about this? Just tell him already Dan!_

_Okay…I'm going to tell him._

Dan stood up. He took a deep breath before turning the door knob and headed to the living room expecting Phil to still be there. But he wasn't. _He's probably in his room. _And so he headed to Phil's room. But he wasn't there either. "Phil?", he called. But no one answered. "PHIL?" Still no answer. He looked in the bathroom, the whole flat. He even checked in Phil's room a couple more times. He wasn't here. _Of course as soon as I decide to tell him my feelings he leaves._ He sighed and plopped onto the sofa. _I guess I'll just have to wait for him to get back_

**Phil's POV**

It's been a whole hour of sitting here on the floor. This was apparently his first time doing this. He said so while he was muttering to himself while pacing back and forth scratching his head with the gun like it was his own hand. It seemed like he was going to have a panic attack, but every time someone would try to tell him to calm down or just give him words of comfort he would hold the gun up to them and tell them to 'shut up or he was going to shoot'. I was pretty scared myself. I wanted to call Dan but I didn't know if this guy would shoot me for being on the phone thinking I was calling the police. I looked at my phone from my pocket and put it on silent just in case Dan called, I didn't want it to go off. He should have just told Dan about his new feelings towards him when he got the chance. Now he wasn't sure if he was going to be alive after tonight.

**Dan's POV**

It's been two hours and Phil still wasn't home. Dan was getting really worried.He had been pacing at the front door waiting for him. What if something bad happened? What if he was dead? _Stop having negative thoughts Dan! It isn't going to help!_

He opened the door and looked down the hall to see if he was coming. He wasn't. _Ugh! Phil where the hell are you?_

_That's it, I'm calling him._

**Phil's POV**

Almost 3 hours. The police were here now. But the robber refused to let us go and for some reason the police wouldn't come in. Sure the door was locked but there had to be some way for them to come in! What was the whole point of this anyway?

Phil saw a light coming from his pocket. Dan was calling. He had to answer. Phil crawled under a chair and hid from the robber's view, who was still pacing back and forth. "Hello?", he whispered into his phone. "Phil! Where are you? I have been waiting for you for hours!", Dan shouted. "Dan I'm at the coffee shop, someone tried to rob the store and everyone's being held hostage", he explained still whispering. "The police are here but he still won't let us go…I'm scared Dan." He started to cry. What if this morning today was the last time he ever saw Dan? Him and his beautiful hazel eyes. He just wanted to hug him one last time.

"I-It'll be alright Phil, I'm coming-" But before Dan could finish Phil heard a low, angry voice say "HEY. ARE YOU ON THE PHONE?" Phil's eyes grew wide. This could not be happening.


	4. All Because Of A Dare

**Dan's POV**

After hearing a very loud angry voice in the background while he was on the phone with Phil he knew he had to get there soon. He couldn't drive there; it was winter so it would take ages for the car to heat up. As he was running to the coffee shop he was starting to think of the worst again. What if he lost Phil? What would he do then? Who would he make Delia Smith pancakes with? He was starting to think that he probably really couldn't live without Phil. He just wished he told him before.

**Phil's POV**

"Um… y-yeah." Phil honestly didn't understand why they couldn't be on the phone. The police were right outside so what did it matter if he was on the phone with the police or on the phone at all? Just as the man was holding up his gun he heard a voice from outside. "This is your first warning if you don't come outside yourself we're going to have to come in there and get you ourselves", he was speaking through a bullhorn. FINALLY. I mean what were they doing out there the whole time? Discussing gas prices and the weather? But the robber walked over to the door, at first I thought he was going to go outside but he just looked outside. He stood there for a minute before he turned around and began to walk back and forth again muttering to himself. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I should have just took the money and ran. I shouldn't of even done this. I should have just got a job… Robbing stores what were you fucking thinking!" Phil crawled backed under the table again, thankful for not having a bullet in his chest, and put his arms around his legs, wishing his legs were Dan. _And to think all of this happened just because of a dare. But somehow it was worth it. Getting to kiss Dan…_

**Dan's POV**

When he finally got there I saw 3 police cars. There were a couple of strangers standing near the cop cars obviously interested in what was going on. Then he heard a cop shout into a bull horn, "This is your first warning if you don't come outside yourself we're going to have to come in there and get you ourselves." I walked over to him. "Um, how long have you guys been here?" I saw my breath in the air. It was so cold. Why didn't I bring my jacket? "About an hour now", he said turning toward me. "What? And you're just now giving your first warning? My friend's in there!" I never really talked back to a cop before, but I was pretty pissed. "And there are probably a lot of other people in there too. So why don't you just break down the door and take the bloke to jail!" The cop's eyes widened. He picked up his bullhorn "Alright last warning and we're coming in!" _Yeah, that's what I thought. _He tried to look through the clear glass door to the coffee shop to see if he could see Phil, still standing by the cop cars. He saw Phil huddled under a table. The sight of Phil looking so scared broke Dan's heart. He wanted to yell at the cops again to tell them to get a move on but he couldn't. He wished he could just hug him and tell him everything would be alright.


	5. Never Let Go

**Phil's POV**

"Alright last warning and we're coming in!", I heard the cop say through the bullhorn. Thank god. But the burglar didn't seem too happy about this news. "Dammit! I'm going to jail…" I started to feel a little bad for the bloke. Phil didn't know what caused him to but he said, "You don't know that" He then looked at Phil, "What do you mean?" Phil didn't even know how to respond. He didn't even know why he said anything in the first place. "Well, I mean… why'd you do it? Honestly?"

He sat down in a chair at one of the tables besides Phil, who was still sitting on the ground. "Well, me mum was diagnosed with cancer, she died just last week, she was the one bringing in all the money. My father has a horrible job that only pays him $100 a week. Yesterday he got fired and… I don't want to be homeless. I thought I could rob a store. I-I don't know what I was thinking. Back when my mum was alive I never thought I would ever do this. I wasn't that kind of person… And I never thought I would be…" Phil was pretty surprised with his response. And it didn't sound like he was lying. "Well… why don't you tell them that? And get out of here before they come barging in and take you away. You seem like a nice kid, find a job, go to college, and make your mother proud." He stared at the floor for a couple of moment before getting up, setting the gun down on one of the tables and walked to the door. He smiled and turned towards Phil, "Thanks" Then he opened the door and walked outside.

**Dan's POV**

The bloke finally decided to come out, the cops handcuffed him, put him in the cop car and drove away. I wasn't allowed to go inside; so I just starred at the shop's door waiting for Phil to come out. And then I saw him, finally. He spotted me, and started running toward me, it was like one of those movie moments where two people are running to each other on a beach. We then gave each other a spine crunching hug. "Jeez Dan you're freezing! Your arms are like ice cubes!" I almost forgot that I was freezing and my penis was probably falling off along with my freeking balls. "I don't care, as long as you're alright Phil" I didn't want to stop hugging him but he pulled away. He walked over to a police and asked him for a blanket. "Here", Phil wrapped the blanket around me. "Hey! Let's at least share it!", I said wrapping the blanket around him too. It was a pretty big blanket so it covered both of us "Let's head home" And so we did. "Hey! You guys need a ride home?", a cop shouted as we were crossing the street. "Um, yeah! Thanks!", I said looking at Phil.

We headed to the cop car and soon we were on our way home. Phil fell asleep on my shoulder and his hand was lying on my leg. Would he mind if I…? I looked at him to make sure he was sleeping and I reached for his hand. I've never held a guys hand before. His hand was so soft and warm and I never wanted to let go of it.

10 minutes later we pulled up to our flat. I didn't want to wake Phil up; he looked so peaceful and adorable. But I had to, I would carry him in but of course I haven't got one strong bone in my body. So I shook his shoulder, "Phil, Phil wake up. We're home". He moaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Hmm? Oh! Sorry!", he got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride!", I yelled to the cop as he pulled away. He beeped and drove away. "Come on let's get inside" We headed up to our flat and we were soon inside.

**Phil's POV**

I wanted to tell him so bad. How I felt. We were finally inside the toasty warm flat. Dan was making tea and I was sitting on the sofa, watching him. Then I decided that I should tell him. Right now. "I need to tell you something", we both said at the same time. Dan chuckled, "You go first"

"Okay well", I stood up "well um… after kissing you today I've realized that, I love you Dan. Being in that coffee shop without you had to be the worst three hours of my life, just wishing you were there with me. I-I think that I have had feelings for you, for a long time but I just didn't realize." I was looking at the floor. Dan walked over and sat next to me on the sofa. He took my hands in his, "Phil, I've loved you for a really long time now. I've just been pushing my feelings aside because I always thought that you would never like me back. You know when you told me you were gay, I practically jumped for joy. After you left the room of course" We both laughed. "And I was secretly hoping that dare would show up today." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Then he leaned in and kissed me. Maybe it was just my imagination but I swear I heard fireworks. Wait, no it was the kettle. Dan pulled away, "The tea!"

After we drank our tea I realized that I was really tired. "Well I should head to bed", I said getting up.

"Um Phil?"

"Yeah?"  
"Would you wanna…sleep with me tonight? In my room? If you don't then that's o-"

"Yes! I do! Please!"

We didn't even bother getting in our pj's. We were both so tired. Dan was already lying down in his bed. I climbed into bed and snuggled up next to him. "Goodnight Phil, I love you", Dan whispered planting a kiss on my forehead and wrapping his arms around me. "I love you too", I whispered back.

_This has been the scariest yet, best day of my life. _

_**THE END.**_

**Okay I hope everyone liked it! Sorry it took so long! If anyone has any ideas or anything just private message me or tweet me (my twitter name is 'chrisc0lfersass') or s/t. Again, thank you! :D xx**


End file.
